


We're Raising A Nemo

by One_Small_Writer



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: B99 Summer 2020 Fic Exchange, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Summer, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: Jake and Amy take a 2-year-old Mac to the water park for the first time and start step one in the process of teaching a child to swim: Making them enjoy being in the water.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36
Collections: Summer 2020 Fic Exchange





	We're Raising A Nemo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loudamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudamy/gifts).



> So, Mac's about 2 in this fic. The timeline of season 7 confused me to no end and I just generally have no idea when everything happened in comparison to the time gap of season 6 to 7 and all that, so I guess/made up one that sort of made sense. I googled it and read wiki pages for a long time, but I still can't work it out.  
> Anyway, this is a B99 Summer Fic Exchange story written for vickovac, hope you enjoy it!   
> Prompt: Amy teaches Mac (&Jake) to swim

Summer in Brooklyn was drawing to a close when Jake, Amy, and Mac finally made it to to the water park.

The previous two summers nothing much had happened, nothing too summery anyway. The first summer Mac was still a newborn and Jake and Amy were still getting used to the fact that they had a child now, and the second Mac was still too young for standard summer activities, and the only thing they’d done was go to Doug’s wedding which was on the beach, something of which was incredibly stressful for the whole family to manage.

This year, however, they could. It was Mac’s third summer, and as he’d turned two that April, it was now much easier to take him places as he was now actually aware enough to enjoy most of them and he didn’t fuss as much anymore.

This, as well as many other reasons, was what lead them to where they were. Standing in front of the gates of the water park for the first time in three years.

Before Mac was born or even conceived, after their first trip to the park, Jake and Amy had made a promise to themselves that the waterpark trip would become an annual thing. The years prior they weren’t able to make it, so when the opportunity arose this year they cleared their schedules for the week far in advance to ensure they could go. They weren’t about to miss the water park now they had the chance.

“We’ve got to keep an eye on him, okay? The sun’s vicious, and he can get burnt easily, and we need to make sure he doesn’t go to tottle off. This goes for you too, by the way. If you want to go on one of the slides tell me so I don’t panic about where you are. We don’t want to have a repeat of what happened last time,” Amy fussed as they set up camp on one of the plastic lounge chairs, Amy pulling out sunscreen to smother Mac in it.

“Sure babe, I promise. What’re we going to do today then?”

“I’m going to start to teach Mac how to swim,”

Jake paused, eyeing Amy with a confused expression. “Don’t you think he’s a bit young for that. He’s only just gotten walking perfected in the past six months,”

“Not actually swim, Jake,” She shook her head, amused, “Just getting him into the pool and splashing around. Step one to teaching a child to swim is getting them accumulated to big bodies of water when they’re small so they’re comfortable in it.” She placed Mac between her legs and beckoned Jake over to put sunscreen on him too.

Mac had always been extremely interested in water, even when he was really small. He found great joy in watching the taps run, loved jumping in puddles and splashing in buckets of water, and his favorite time of day was bath time (Their bathroom that ended up covered in small puddles of water from the amount of splashing, not so much). He was already one step ahead in the whole ‘comfortable to the water thing’, but he’d never been in pools or the ocean before.

Jake picked up Mac and Amy shuffled backward on the chair to make space for him in front of her, and Mac made grabby hands towards the leaves on the ground. Jake picked one up and twirled it in front of Mac’s mesmerised face before handing it to him to twirl himself.

“Tree,” He repeated over and over.

“That’s right Maccy!” Jake praised tickling his sides. Amy looked over Jake’s shoulder and smiled upon seeing her favorite sight in the world: Her two boys being together.

“You know,” Jake said, turning to Amy and losing his train of thought when he saw he smile before quickly remembering what he was saying, “I never actually learned to swim.”

“Really? Never?”

“Nope. Eventually, I just taught myself the basic stuff, I mean it’s not that hard to work out, but I never formally taught,” He shrugged.

“Maybe I should teach you to swim too then,” Amy joked, poking his sides.

Jake laughed. “Yeah, maybe.”

Amy stood up and put the sunscreen back, and Jake placed Mac on the ground and grabbed his hand so he could walk along between them, and together they made their way over to a shallow pool with all the colorful fountains and other exciting water displays lining the side.

The water was cold, almost bitterly so, but with the sun shining down on their backs it felt warm. The contrast was certainly a relief. It may have only been eleven in the morning, but it was already scorching hot outside. 

“Do you want to go swimming Maccy?” Amy cooed with a tight grasp around his stomach, petrified of letting his squirming body go.

Mac let out an excited squeal, slapping his little hands on the surface of the water, giggling manically at the splash it made.

“Do you like water?” Jake laughed, wiping the residue from the splash off his face and out of the way of his eyes. 

Mac smiled and nodded, splashing again. “Yeah.”

Jake turned to Amy with a smile. “Do you think he’ll like the fountains?”

“You just want to go to the fountains, don’t you?” Jake smiled sheepishly, nodding. Amy shook her head fondly, “Come on then.” They waded their way over, carefully avoiding all the other families.

As soon as they reached the fountains Mac leaned for them, reaching his hands to hit them, laughing as it bounced back towards him.

“I swear to God, we’re raising a Nemo,” Amy laughed, dodging another splash that was coming her way.

“Just keep swimming babe,” Jake said.

“That’s Dory.”

“Same difference, though you have no idea how much Dory annoys me,” Jake said, his fists clenching involuntarily. 

“What? Why?” Amy turned to look at him with her eyebrows raised.

“Just a very long disagreement I had with Charles and Pimento, don’t worry about it,” He dismissed. Amy shook her head again.

“Either way, I’m really glad he likes the water so much. Just imagine coming here when he’s older.”

Jake’s face lit up, a smile spreading across his face. “We’re gonna go on all the slides together!”

For the better part of the rest of the day, the family remained in the ‘fountain pool’, going around to all the different water things to play, laughing (And staring in total awe) at Mac’s excitement.

“This is probably the best day of the year so far,” Jake said later that day as all three of them ate ice cream after lunch.

Amy looked up at him, smiling widely. “And I can’t wait for years to come.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't swim and have an irrational fear of swimming pools deeper than my chest. I did learn to swim, but then a child in my swimming class tried to drown me with a life-saving stick by putting it on my chest and pushing down and so I ended up with trauma and never swam properly again. (What a life story that is.)  
> I did younger Mac and the getting the child in the water part because I wouldn't know where to start for the rest.


End file.
